


Paper Walls

by Everlind



Series: Ever After verse [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlind/pseuds/Everlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohtori is worried about Shishido's graduation and tries to tell him this. Without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Walls

**Paper Walls**

Even here, in the middle of nowhere, there's fireworks being set off.

Twelve o'clock struck three hours ago. There's still bangs and crackling explosions going on, even though there isn't a building, let alone a living soul, in sight whichever window you look out from. Only snow, or some trees covered in snow, or far, far in the distance the jagged outline of mountains _also_ covered in snow. Whatever tracks they left in it earlier today are already being filled with a fresh layer, fat lazy flakes drifting down from the dark sky, which truly isn't dark at all, not with the impossible amount of stars speckling the inky blackness. You never realize how many stars are swallowed by the loud, pushy light that inevitably emanates from a city as vast as Tokyo. 

Ohtori watches yet another burst of noise blooming into colors outside and then is distracted by how the red floods the room and causes Shishido's hair to glint like fire. It makes the crushing pressure on his ribs ache all the more and the _other_ ache even more prominent, so he tears his eyes away and tries to focus on the movie.

So here they are, a bunch of sixteen, seventeen and eighteen year olds, inside on New Year's eve, watching some romantic movie Oshitari insisted on. Nobody protested earlier today when Taki suggested a movie marathon and nobody pointed out that New Year's was usually spend partying until you dropped or swanning about at some ridiculously expensive dinner occasion. 

The third years resigned at the end September and when Hiyoshi was made buchou once again, it came as no surprise. What's new, however, is that in accordance with coach Yosano's _R_ ules (with a capital R), Ohtori was announced fukubuchou. And isn't it sort of funny that he got to fill in Shishido's position? Looking back on it, Atobe and Shishido did one hell of a job together and Ohtori hopes he and Hiyoshi will be able to be as strong a unit as they were.

Which is all nice and exiting, but the fact remains that this is it: the end. The Hyotei tennis team as it was is never coming back. 

Ohtori is glad he isn't the only one who is, well, _sad_ , that it is over. When Atobe proposed spending the second week of Christmas break together, everybody just nodded. Upcoming graduation will bring about some drastic changes… both for the Hyotei's tennis team and, quite likely, for him and Shishido-san.

Whenever Ohtori thinks about it, his stomach pools with dread, so he purposefully pushes it to the back of his mind and once more tries to figure out what is going on on-screen.

Both Shishido and Mukahi have long since given up and are asleep on the floor. Understandable, what with the impossibly long movie about two people falling in love. It's extra special by the fact that nobody ever _talks_ in it. There's tons of symbolism and beautiful shots of the vista in which the story is set and each scene overflows with significant glances being exchanged by the two main characters. Ohtori doesn't understand how Oshitari can sit there, eyes unblinking, as though he's watching the pinnacle of humankind's cinematic experience. Granted, the stuff Shishido-san likes to watch leaves him quite confounded as well, but not quite as much as this.

He'd rather watch Shishido-san sleep, but Ohtori is already uncomfortable as it is and focusing too much on his partner was likely to end in public humiliation on his part. Since the whole team is present and all. So, yes, alright, everybody knows they're together. The same way everybody knows Oshitari and Mukahi are together and the same way everybody knows about Atobe's scandalous… _affair_ , if you will. Still, that's no reason to… well.

Ohtori shifts, pulling his legs closer to his chest and wrapping his arms around them to hide all evidence and wishes for somebody, _anybody_ at all, to announce they're going to bed so he can follow their lead and do the same. Hoping all the while of course, that Shishido will take the damn hint and join him after an appropriate and not-suspicious-at-all amount of time. 

Alright, yes, he is quite desperate for it. But Ohtori thinks he's entitled to, especially since the last time the two of them had sex was little more than three months ago. Three months, five days and six hours ago, more or less. To be honest, there were plenty of times where they still managed to get each other off, but not the complete and utter coming together Ohtori is praying for that will happen tonight. 

He's not going to force Shishido-san, who seems utterly exhausted from creating chaos in the snow all day (snow has a weird effect on Shishido-san… it makes him strangely playful), but he's going to see if he can try and get Shishido awake enough anyway. 

Despite his earlier resolution he looks at Shishido-san, who is curled loosely on his side with one hand tucked against his mouth. It makes him look extremely vulnerable and young. His other hand is palm-up on the floor between them, almost as though he's beckoning Ohtori. Ohtori feels his heart twist and wishes the damn movie would be over already.

Across the room Oshitari absentmindedly rubs his hand along Mukahi's exposed belly, who lies sprawled on his back like a lazy cat. The two of them care not an ounce for what the others might think and are very affectionate no matter who is present. Ohtori and Shishido, however, are more careful. It has nothing to do with being embarrassed about their relationship and everything with keeping each other safe. Most of the time it is Shishido who insists on this and Ohtori trusts him unquestionably and utterly to know that he is right. 

And they are safe here, among their teammates, yes, but Shishido is very uncomfortable with public affection to the boot. Which also has nothing to do with Ohtori personally, but everything with Shishido being who he is. After all, Ohtori would've never known about Shishido and Watanabe if it weren't for him accidentally seeing them together. Shishido is just as fiercely private about some things in much the same way Ohtori is.

Shishido stirs and Ohtori immediately feels all his focus draw towards him like an overly powerful magnet. 

Rolling onto his back Shishido lies rubbing at his eyes for a moment and then slurs, "What time is it?"

Ohtori glances at his watch. "Almost four," he answers.

Shishido grunts, pushes himself into a sitting position and says, "I'm going to bed."

_No, Shishido-san, stay here. Wait until someone else goes first so-_

But Shishido is getting up, all rumpled from sleeping on the floor in his clothes, and telling the room at large a sleepy goodnight. He shuffles off.

Ohtori wants to pull his hair. _Dammit, Shishido-san,_ he thinks. Like it isn't going to be completely obvious if he gets up right now to go to 'sleep' too. Part of him is going, _fuck that, just go,_ but the other, more rational part is chanting frantically: _subtle, you have got to be subtle about this. If you get up and follow him now both of you will hear of it for the rest of the vacation. Be subtle. Wait just a bit longer._

Being subtle and waiting might just be the death of him, however.

Ohtori sits, stares blankly at the screen and tries to project mentally to either one of his teammates that they're all sleepy and that they all need to go to bed RIGHT NOW.

It's not that he doesn't realize that sitting there, agonized by his arousal, isn't really logical either. It's not that the team doesn't know what the two of them will be be doing in there, just as the whole team knows that Oshitari and Mukahi will be at it instantly and loudly as soon as they lock the door behind them. But his pride and his sheer embarrassment keep him where he is. And the fact that how _desperate_ he is also makes Ohtori want to grit his teeth and prove he isn't like some silly girl with a crush, even though Shishido makes him feel like that. So he endures, in numb frustration, teeth gritted and his stomach a knot of desire.

Finally, thank God, Hiyoshi smothers a yawn and extracts himself from where Jiroh was using his left knee as a pillow, if a bony one at that, and stands up. 

"I'm going to sleep," he mutters and lifts a hand in goodbye.

Faking it horribly, Ohtori yawns, copying him. "Yeah, me too," he mumbles and rubs sleepily at his face for good measure.

There's a chorus of 'good nights' and 'sweet dreams' from the team in response and Ohtori has to force himself to walk out the room sedately and not sprint off the way he actually wants to. He and Hiyoshi shut the sliding door behind them, leaving the warmth behind, but not the noise from the television. Paper walls don't do much for sound. Then they pad along the hallway towards their rooms.

The silence between them is, as always, easy and not awkward. Hiyoshi takes his cell out when it jingles at an incoming message. Ohtori doesn't miss the smile tugging at the usually so serious mouth.

"Someone seems to miss you," Ohtori teases playfully. "Or maybe someone can't live without his girlfriend."

Hiyoshi gives him an unimpressed glance and doesn't say anything more until they reach the room he shares with Jiroh-senpai. Then, after meticulously typing his message, he tucks his phone away and says in complete deadpan: "Sleep well. Try to keep it _quiet_ tonight. Paper walls and all." 

And with that he raises a significant eyebrow and slides the door shut in Ohtori's face.

Ohtori stands there for at least a full minute, gaping, his face a dull, pounding red. 

There are times when Ohtori fears that Hiyoshi has an insight that doesn't only rival Atobe's, but might even surpass it. By the time he has picked up his jaw from the floor and has made it to his own room, his cheeks are still burning.

Stupid Hiyoshi.

The decoration in the room reflects the overall style of the whole mansion: a tasteful mix between western and eastern. Which means that besides the fact that there's sliding doors and tatami mats all around, there's a normal bed present. A futon has been laid out next to it. In which Shishido-san is sleeping. 

The lights are out and it is dark save for the occasional tides of color flooding the room. Still it is strangely bright inside. After a moment Ohtori figures out that Shishido has left the curtains open and the light of the stars and moon is reflected on the white, crystal particles, re-directing it inside their room. Shishido's hair is a dark tuft on the white pillow, the rest of him nearly swallowed by the comforter. He's on his side, curled in on himself.

It's rather chilly inside, despite the floor-heating that's installed everywhere. Ohtori shivers as he undresses, skin erupting into goosebumps. But the cold doesn't help him _cool_ down in other ways, so when Ohtori dives underneath the sheets, he's half-embarrassed by his body's enthusiasm. He's painfully hard and Shishido-san isn't even doing anything. Matter of fact, Ohtori discovers Shishido deeply asleep when he tucks in closer behind him. And not naked as he currently is. Ohtori ghosts his hand along the line of Shishido's prone form and finds cloth everywhere. For once his partner is wearing sensible, long pajama pants and even a long-sleeved shirt. The shirt is too large however, gaping at Shishido's neck and baring the shoulder he isn't lying on. He suspects Shishido's mother of accidentally switching up her sons' pajamas. 

Which is a good thing because Ohtori shifts even closer, almost spooning up behind Shishido, and dips his head in the exposed arch of neck. And when he settles there, he breathes in. Deeply. 

There's something about the way Shishido smells that just makes something inside Ohtori's chest unclench and the weight on his shoulders gain wings. Its not something he can describe. He's heard Oshitari say things about Mukahi like 'cinnamon' and 'chocolate'. Or even 'sweet' and 'like a summer morning after a night of rain'. Shishido doesn't smell like any of these things. Occasionally he may smell of soap, or the tape of a tennis racket, or the grass he took a tumble in, or a thousand other ordinary scents he comes into contact with. Just like he now smells like the onsen they all visited earlier today… mineraly, if you will. But underneath that, well, he smells like himself. Shishido. Ohtori doesn't have any words for that. But it is his favorite smell in the world.

Ohtori just lies there for a moment, draping an arm over Shishido's waist and burying his face in the nape of his neck. He listens to him taking deep, steady breaths. Is it wrong of him to wake him up? Obviously he's tired. All third years have had a month of exams and stress behind them, graduation and prospective colleges looming on the horizon. That aside Shishido has spend all day long attempting to tackle everybody into the snow (in which he was almost successful… he didn't manage to take Kabaji down) and making giant tennis balls (instead of snowmen, like the rest of them). By the end of the day his lips were blue and Ohtori was endlessly relieved to tow him along to the onsen so he could defrost some. At dinner he sat nodding to sleep over the festive meal rather than actually eating it and he hasn't said nigh a word ever since they settled down to watch movies.

But it's been _three_ months (and five days and seven -almost eight- hours).

Closing his eyes, Ohtori presses his lips against the sharp line of shoulder before him and kisses it. Even Shishido's skin tastes like the onsen, not exactly tasty, but the more kisses he places there, the closer he gets to Shishido's own taste. Slowly he works his way from his shoulder to neck, and after mouthing along the the bared stretch of skin, he arrives at Shishido's jawline. There he kisses soft and sweet, glad to have the opportunity to do this.

Shishido's breathing alters, an intake lasting longer, and Ohtori can feel awareness flood into him. 

"Hm?" he goes sleepily.

Over his shoulder Ohtori can see him blinking blearily, all mussy and befuddled, as he tries to figure out what woke him up.

"Hey," he murmurs softly against Shishido's cheek.

Shishido blinks again before his head turns a fraction closer towards Ohtori, "Oh. There you are," Shishido mutters and then goes on mumbling, "was gonna… awake, but I think I, asleep. Was tired."

Catching only half of the slur Ohtori tucks, at long last, his whole body against Shishido's back. "Sorry for waking you up," he says.

There's a gasp as Ohtori cups his hips against Shishido's behind, but nothing more except Shishido relaxing into him. It seems he still hasn't completely shaken off his slumber so Ohtori continues with kissing his cheek and jaw, inching closer and closer to his mouth despite himself. After a minute or two Shishido is awake enough to turn around in the circle of Ohtori's arms, facing him.

And proceeds with finally, _finally_ , kissing Ohtori. His mouth is a little clumsy and disoriented on Ohtori's, but warm and soft nonetheless. 

It's been quite a while when they could kiss without constant fear of being discovered and even longer since they shared a bed together. Ohtori thinks back on that week they spend together in the summer, when Shishido's parents and brother were away, of which they spend more than half of it in bed. It was then that they figured this sex thing out properly and that they discovered that sleeping together in a bed was, while complicated, still a special sort of amazing. 

Shishido's mouth is still chaste against his, but his lips are pliant and more than willing when Ohtori starts to match his own kisses to the sweet and lazy pace. The sweet and lazy doesn't last long, because Ohtori, not able to contain himself, pulls Shishido flush against him and licks along the soft crevice between Shishido's lips, asking, wanting-

"Choutarou," Shishido murmurs into his mouth, "what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Ohtori moves his hand away from where it was cradling Shishido's face and moves it down, feeling and mapping the body of his best friend, his partner, this boy, man even, under his palm. Shishido stayed slight and slim, didn't grow much taller than he already was, but he feels as strong and powerful as he looks while he defends their court. His hips arch prominently on either side of his pelvis, framing his belly and drawing sharp lines trailing into his pants. His legs are all muscle, even the slightest flex Ohtori can feel under his palm, but somehow still slender. He grew into his shoulders and chest and while not as physically powerful as Ohtori, he packs more strength than you'd suspect. Ohtori likes this. He rather likes how Shishido is smaller and lighter, making him ideal to fit their bodies together, but he likes it  even more that Shishido can still make him feel safe even if Ohtori is buried deep inside and above him. It's in the way Shishido holds him and leads him through everything, not just sex.

"Choutarou," Shishido repeats with a rumble at the back of his throat when Ohtori presses their hips together.

Ohtori can feel himself losing it. Shishido is no longer asleep, another part of him is very much awake, and his mouth is yielding to the swipe of Ohtori's tongue. He's warm and welcoming, hands curling against Ohtori's shoulders and face, consciously drawing the both of them closer still.

He wants it so damned bad, he's missed Shishido and when will they ever have the chance again? It will all change soon and Ohtori simply doesn't know what will happen, he only knows that he doesn't want _this_ to change, ever.

"Would you mind to-" Ohtori whispers when he draws his mouth away long enough to hide in Shishido's rebellious hair, "can we. Please, can't we h- I."

It's been too long and it's still too new for Ohtori to say it as it is.

Shishido nuzzles against his throat, still relaxed and unconcerned. "Choutarou," his voice sounds just the tiniest bit playful, but maybe that's just Ohtori rising desperation filling the blanks, "there's paper walls on either side of us, how do-"

"We could be quiet!" Ohtori interjects frantically. 

There's silence against his throat for a heartbeat and then Shishido pulls back to look at him. Ohtori can't really read his face with the play of shadows, but he's pretty sure he's receiving the visual equivalent of 'sure, and Echizen hates tennis' or 'sure, and Atobe is modest'.

"I really can be," Ohtori repeats with a wild edge to his words. "I promise."

"Choutarou…" Shishido sounds equal parts amused, aroused and unsure.

Ohtori pulls them together again and resorts to his ultimate weapon: " _Ryou_. Please."

There's a mere instant of charged silence and then: "God dammit, you fucking tease," Shishido growls low and rough against his jaw. 

It's good to know you're going to get what you want.

"That's damned low and dirty of you," Shishido goes on, knowing he's fighting a losing battle.

"Sorry," Ohtori apologizes automatically. He does feel kind of guilty, if there's one thing that makes Shishido's knees buckle, it's the use of his given name. Especially when it's whispered against his ear in exactly the way Ohtori did just now.

"You and your damn sorry," Shishido continues on with complaining. "Cut it out already."

"Sorry," Ohtori says again.

Shishido bites him.

It's meant to be reprimanding, but Ohtori rather likes that sharp intense nip of teeth and instead he hears himself go _ah!_ and shiver all over. Of course, that little gasp has Shishido-san's eyes go dark and knowing and before Ohtori can properly process it they're kissing, deep but soft. Shishido's free hand is walking down the side of his body, but the one that's trapped against the mattress has inched closer to capture Ohtori's chin between his thumb and index finger, holding him steady while he curls his tongue inside Ohtori's mouth. Ohtori feels golden heat sparkle down his spine, arching him into Shishido's body, while his own hands fumble as they look for a way to tear Shishido's clothes away.

He doesn't get much father than baring Shishido's stomach and while he's working on that, Shishido leaves his mouth to kiss down his chin, along his neck and then fastens his teeth on Ohtori's collarbone.

With his mouth no longer occupied Ohtori starts to babble.

"Shishido-san, please, can't you- please, please-" and dear God it seems he's dropped low enough to beg for it.

"What," Shishido rumbles against his neck, "you're gonna have to be a little more specific. Tell me."

Ohtori feels his face heat up yet again and also a slight prick of anger that Shishido is going to force him to say it.

It doesn't help that Shishido goes on to say, "You're really desperate for this, aren't you?" At that Ohtori wants to draw away, stung, but before he can do so Shishido goes on to add: "Me too. It's alright, just tell me. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

How is it possible for Shishido-san to just reach in and twist his heart in the most painful, good way possible?

How to-? Ohtori trembles as Shishido's mouth goes lower still, to his chest, nipping and kissing and driving all sane thoughts out of Ohtori's head. Most of the time they end up doing it with Ohtori, well, doing the doing. It's not really a conscious decision, it just… fits that way. But that doesn't mean Ohtori doesn't like it when they switch. Matter of fact, he likes it quite a lot. Shishido is telling him to make the call, even though he was probably referring to a position or a blowjob. So Ohtori will really have to ask for it. Clearly. 

All the air in his lungs is expelled when Shishido's mouth finds a nipple and stays there, mouthing little kisses. "Will you-" Ohtori gasps out, his voice breaking, but he promptly chokes up. 

'Fuck me' sounds too, too... Well, coarse. He's heard Shishido say it, but he can make it sound so normal and somehow sweet and warm and extremely erotic. Ohtori knows he'll stutter up over it, forcing it out. He gropes for a better word, not helped by Shishido's mouth on him, his hands on him, his skin against him. 

In the end Ohtori gives up on finding the proper words and whispers into Shishido's hair, "Make love to me? Please?"

And dammit, why did he say it like _that_? He's never said it like that. It sounds stupid and fake and cheesy and all kinds of lame and Shishido-san is going to pull back any moment now to laugh at it him for being such a dork.

But next thing Shishido is covering his mouth again with swollen and moist lips, telling Ohtori yes without saying anything. 

  
  
  
Shishido lays back on the rumpled mess of sheets while Ohtori unbuttons his pajama shirt with shaking hands. The expression on his face is utterly relaxed, he simply looks up at him, eyes glinting in the dark. Ohtori is kneeling between his thighs, slightly worried that his desire keeps swelling in a sharp curl in the center of his stomach. It's stopped feeling good and warm, now just aching and burning.

He draws the pajama pants down Shishido's legs, but he forfeits halfway just so he can run his fingers up and down them, from the arch of hips to the ever-scabbed knees. Reduced to wriggling in an inelegant maneuver, Shishido kicks them off the whole way himself. 

He's naked.

Ohtori looks at him and doesn't know what to do.

"C'mere," Shishido murmurs and leans up to cup a hand at Ohtori's neck, coaxing him down on top of him.

The full print of skin against skin is too much and Ohtori immediately starts to draw away again before he comes right there and then. In response Shishido hooks his ankles around the backs of Ohtori's calves, capturing him in the clutch of his legs and rocks against him. It's like the waves on the sand; one smooth ripple of body, a rhythm as natural as that.

"Wait- stop, I'm going to, wait-" Ohtori pleads, even though he doesn't want anything more than to push back, over and over, so that this delirious feeling will snap into pure pleasure. He's trembling all over, babbling randomly while he writes disjointedly, torn with indecision. 

"Shh," Shishido soothes and winds his arms around him in an embrace, one hand sliding to the small of his back to guide Ohtori's movements, the other hooking around his shoulders, fingers tips caressing along the skin where they rest. There's a small kiss of lips against his right cheek, chaste if it weren't for another flex of body, dragging their hips together. Ohtori is so close he's slick with it and he slides easily along the plane of Shishido's abdomen.

Ohtori wants to warn him again, but then Shishido grinds up yet again, just _so_ , and the force of his climax knocks any words out of its path as his back bows with it and everything, for an instant, goes crystal clear and yet is rendered completely meaningless. Only the sight of Shishido beneath him, one hand clapped over Ohtori's mouth, he himself biting the knuckles of that selfsame hand, their noses brushing and looking steadily into his eyes, is what he can see. The rest is lost, insignificant.

The first minutes after are gone, Ohtori can only lie bonelessly on top of Shishido, his breath shuddering in and out of him. After a while he becomes aware of Shishido kissing his temple, fingercombing his hair back, cradling his head into the curve of his neck. 

"Better now?" Shishido murmurs softly against the shell of his ear.

"Ryou," Ohtori just says, dazed and confused. 

Didn't he just agree to have sex with him? Then why did he let Ohtori come? Because he couldn't wait any longer? But underneath him, branding into his stomach is Shishido's obvious erection, neglected. So he shifts until he's curled against Shishido's side instead of smothering him, and slides his hand down, scrunching his nose when he encounters his own come, but otherwise ignoring it. He curls his fingers around Shishido's cock and moves in an slow up and down, but before he can complete the motion Shishido bats his hand away.

"Don't I-" Ohtori starts.

"Not yet," Shishido rumbles and goes on with kissing him, harsh and hungry as opposed to the gentling of his hands along Ohtori's spine. He curls his tongue into Ohtori's mouth, who lets out a small groan despite himself. Shishido's eyes flash in the dark and Ohtori tries to swallow the noise back, without -obviously- any success. Letting himself be kissed and tasted and touched, Ohtori own hands move restlessly in Shishido's hair, clutching a handful of it one moment and letting it slip softly between his fingers the next. 

And by the time Shishido has drawn back enough to just skim the tip of his tongue along Ohtori's bottom lip he's getting hard again, despite his previous orgasm.

He's starting to move up against him again when Shishido's hand drifts down, down, until he cups his fingers around the curve of Ohtori's behind. That's when he understands that Shishido was taking the edge off for him, allowing Ohtori a deep breath so he was able to _be_ there with Shishido instead of a squirming knot of pent-up arousal and nerves.

"Now you can say stop," Shishido breathes against his jaw and slides a finger slowly inside. 

Ohtori rather accidentally bites the corner of Shishido's mouth, half-shocked, half-aroused and completely surprised that he hasn't noticed a thing of Shishido dragging a bag closer, liberating a tube from it and slicking his fingers with its contents.

Then again he might've been preoccupied.

"Just say stop," Shishido repeats again, misinterpreting the sudden jolt and nip.

Ohtori just fights back his rising urge to make any sort of sound instead of answering. If Shishido honestly thinks that anything short of the apocalypse can make Ohtori say stop now, he still hasn't got any idea just how badly he wants this. 

Shishido is as careful and gentle and concerned as Ohtori has always known him to be. Sometimes he wishes Shishido would be just a little bit less any of those things, because the slow pace drives him nearly besides himself with frustration, needing more. 

Two fingers make Ohtori grab hold of Shishido's shoulders in a bruising grip and his back arch as the slow ache becomes tingling pressure, like firesparks glowing at the base of his spine.

Three fingers makes him pant voicelessly, Shishido first smiling and then grinning when he _curls_ his fingers and causes Ohtori to scream voicelessly in pleasure and frustration.

"Want me to stop?" Shishido asks merrily, eyes dancing like dark fire in the spill of snow-light.

Ohtori glares and shuts him up by pressing their mouths together punishingly, just short of hurting. It doesn't Shishido stop from smirking, though. Nor his hand from moving and his fingers from _ah!_ curling again and sliding over that one spot that- God, _oh God_ , yes. Yes.

The sleek touch within him blanks out his vision for a moment, makes him lose all control and a little cry escapes despite himself. His body goes taut and trembling like a violin string being tuned and then falls back numbly as Shishido ceases all movement to level him a _look_. 

"Sorry, I'll try to- sorry," Ohtori pants, squirming to create any friction whatsoever because _oh god why did he stop?_

"Choutarou."

"Please, sorry. Can't you- _"_ he gasps, voice rough and pleading as his head falls back into the pillows, baring his neck, mouth falling open. Shishido latches on to his throat, drawing the skin between his teeth before biting down hard enough to leave a definite mark. Ohtori finds he can't quite care, not when Shishido's hand starts to move, his fingers sliding deeper right before- "Pleaseplease, can't you _AH!_ ohgodpleasejustdoitalready!"

And then Shishido betrays himself by nodding just a little too quickly and taking in a few open-mouthed breaths to push back his own arousal. 

"Alright," he growls out, hands sliding away, leaving Ohtori strangely bereft yet feverishly flushed. It's as though the orgasm from earlier never happened: he feels himself, hard and throbbing and wet with it, his skin tingling all over. Shishido looks at him, eyes dark and warm. A hand lingers along his ribs. "How do you-"

"Don't care, just please _please_ -" his face flushes, because god, he's honestly _begging_ to be fucked and he's stopped caring.

Shishido smiles reassuringly, but a little tight around the edges, now obviously struggling to remain calm and collected himself. Hands find Ohtori's and draw him up until he's kneeling. The air is cold, but Ohtori can't feel it anymore, not when Shishido is looking at him, the way he sometimes does, gentle and fierce and utterly sexual. Knuckles brush over Ohtori's belly, tickle his naval and then ghost along his cock. Ohtori sucks in his lower lip and bites on it, fighting his orgasm down.

"Here," Shishido is saying, hands firmer on Ohtori's body now, guiding him to turn him around, "lean on the bed."

So he does, as though he's kneeling down for prayer right before bedtime, only instead of sitting back on his legs, he's up to lean his weight on his forearms. Shishido follows in between his legs and drapes the hot length of his torso over his back. There's a nip of teeth at one of his shoulder-blades, covered by a little kiss, while Shishido forces his knees wider.

"You're too damn tall," he says with a grumble.

"Sorry," Ohtori automatically answers, trembling all over as the anticipation crests in the pit of his stomach, because Shishido has one hand on his left hip, the other holding himself steady, brushing up against him and Ohtori wishes he could scream for Shishido to just get _on_ with it, not keep him on the edge- _ah,_ yes ohgodyes _finally_. 

"I. told. you. too. shut. up. with. the. sorry," Shishido bites out from between gritted teeth, punctuated by harsh breaths, because he's easing himself into Ohtori.

It hurts. Just a little, but it still hurts. Ohtori's head drops into the sheets on the bed, bracing himself despite knowing he should relax instead. It's an aching stretch that feels awkward just now, but Ohtori knows how good it will be if he can outlast it. Shishido makes it easy, a hand circling on the small of his back, the other tangling carefully into Ohtori's hair even though all the while he's gnawing harshly on the skin between Ohtori's shoulder-blades. When they do it the other way around, Ohtori can still kiss Shishido like this. Now though they can't, but his partner makes up for it by caressing him and murmuring dirty flattery at him.

"You alright?" Shishido voice comes strangled and hushed.

Ohtori can feel him shiver, the hands on his body, the body against his back, the legs brushing against his, Shishido within him. "Yes," he answers and instantly has to close his eyes against the sweet sting of Shishido moving for the first time. Slow, so carefully slow, Shishido drawing back gently before sliding within him again, sheathing himself fully this time.

The ache is coaxed into a sweet sort of pressure, one that spills molten heat into the pit of Ohtori's stomach, one that has his mouth dropping open and pant in time with the trust. " _Yesss…_ " he hisses again.

Ohtori knows nothing more but for the honeyed slide of Shishido within him, the steady cadence of his body against his and the sudden flame of everything _right_ roaring through him. When it's like this, so steady and slow and gentle, it's both as perfect as their tennis combination, but not enough. Shishido always holds back, always frightened to hurt him and Ohtori knows this is because it sometimes hurts Shishido so. 

"I'm fine, please, Ryou-" Ohtori arches his back to receive the next trust deeper and chokes on the words, "please. God, oh please. Yes, like that _yes_."

At that the soft rock of their bodies, alters to a steady, hard cadence, Shishido's teeth cruel and wonderful on the ridge of his spine and Ohtori unable to do anything but gasp _ah! ah! ah!_ over and over, powerless to silence himself. Shishido is dragging within him just right, again and again and over and over, hard and good.

"Choutarou," Shishido manages around a growl and the hand in his hair slips over his mouth to smother the breathless _ahs_ coming from him. His hand is loose, just a cup of palm over his lips, a reminder. Ohtori takes the opportunity to kiss the sweaty curve of fingers shifting ever so slightly over his mouth, in time with Shishido's increasingly forceful trusts.

Everything draws tight within the center of his body, his eyes clenched shut against the pleasure, his mouth warm and wet against the palm of Shishido's hand and he's close, so, so damn close, with Shishido hitting that spot over, just right, just perfect and. _And_. And then the hand gripping his hip slips lower, warm on his belly before wrapping around him tight and demanding.

Ohtori doesn't last any longer than that. 

The hands on him -on his mouth and cock- the skin slick with sweat draped as searing blanket over his back, Shishido's lips mouthing wordless curses, his name, nonsense, everything and nothing on his back and Ohtori feels the orgasm rise and hit him, painful and real with its intensity. His eyes fly open and he convulses hard as he spills himself in the cup of Shishido's hand around him, over and over it feels like, a voiceless scream caught in his throat. 

He's barely past the height of his climax when he can hear Shishido growl his name once and then twice, but now sobbing it, as he slams hard inside, disjoined and ragged, before spilling hot and slick, hips moving on instinct.

The first real breath Ohtori manages to draw is accompanied by all his muscles giving out. His legs slide apart and his head drops against Shishido's forearm. His body shudders.

Shishido is still clinging to him, unable to do anything but that. Eventually his hand slips lifelessly away from his mouth, dropping to the bed right underneath Ohtori's head, so he follows it down and kisses the fingers, the palm and then tips his face into it. 

There's moisture caught on his eyelashes, the intensity and strength of it at the end forcing it out like the spill of orgasm. But Shishido feels it, smearing on the inside of his hand and mistakes it for something else.

"Oh shit, did I- Choutarou, are you-"

"I'm alright," Ohtori interjects quickly, before his partner panics outright, "I'm _more_ than fine."

"You don't-"

"Ryou," Ohtori repeats as firmly as he can with his voice still trembling and choked. "I'm fine. It was just- and I. Thank you."

After the slightest hesitation Shishido takes a deep, steadying breath, before peppering Ohtori's spine with small, dry kisses as he moves away. Together they tumble back on the futon, the sheets a mess around them, especially when Ohtori steals the comforter from the single bed, too. They nestle in the heap, sharing one pillow, noses brushing, lips occasionally meeting. 

Ohtori tucks Shishido closer, wrapping himself around him, a cocoon of bodies. Everything smells of sex and sweat and even still faintly mineraly. Over the dark chaos of Shishido's hair Ohtori can see just a sliver of snow-capped mountains and an endless canvas of sky and stars arching above it. The fireworks have been quite silent for a while, but likely Ohtori was too busy with his own fireworks to pay attention to those. One lonely streak shoots up and explodes loudly. A sun of golden sparkles blooms, framed by the window.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?" 

"Will we-" Ohtori swallows around the lump of love and fear and uncertainty that's been lodged in his throat for what seems like forever. "Do you think, that, well. The two of us…?"

Shishido is quiet for the space of a few breaths, but then he kisses Ohtori. Not on his mouth, but dipping his head to kiss him on the chest, right over the heart. 

Ohtori doesn't know whether it's intentional or not, but when Shishido nips him right after, teeth sharp and asks with a challenge, "What do you think?"

At that he can only smile into Shishido's hair, curling even closer, wondering how it was that he still got this lucky, that he managed to get this person, this man, his best friend, that they managed to evolve into _this_.

Shishido smiles against the flutter of Ohtori's heart under his skin and says, "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

_-fin-_


End file.
